As is known, the lens mount of such a bellows camera also carries a shutter which is centered on the optical axis of the objective and can be cocked with the aid of a spring-loaded setting ring. To release the shutter from its cocked position, a trigger such as a pushbutton must be actuated. Conventionally, the trigger is disposed on the lens mount where it can be operatively coupled with the setting ring by a simple mechanical transmission.
Thus, a user holding the camera housing in one hand must reach around the lens mount with the other hand in order to cock and release the shutter. This mode of operation is awkward and introduces an element of unsteadiness liable to impair the quality of the picture.